It's Complicated: The Un-Complication of Jane Adler
by Ashed15
Summary: I do not own the right's to Nancy Meyer's, It's Complicated. Movie. 2009. My story is a continuation of the events after this movie.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own the right's to Nancy Meyer's, It's Complicated. Movie. 2009._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after this movie._

IT'S COMPLICATED:

The Un-complication of Jane Adler

Jane brewed another strong pot of coffee for the crew. Each of them were comfortable with themselves and each other; laughing and chatting boisterously.

All except Adam Schaffer. Who seemed to be observing only her.

From the moment Jane saw him underneath the blue canopy, she felt exhilarated, terrified, guilty, and happy. He still wanted to see her, she thought. He had seen the absolute worst and yet… here he was. Willing and ready.

Peter approached her, "Jane, the rain stopped. Do you want to do the honors?"

She whipped the apron off. "Absolutely."

Outside, the leaves still dripped, the sky was a light gray, and Jane was happier than she had been in years. It's finally happening, she thought.

Peter handed her a shovel that bit into the soft earth.

"Smile Jane." She looked up in time to see Adam holding out his phone. She flashed him her best smile, not only for the picture, but for his presence. She wanted him to know how much she appreciated him as an architect, a friend, and hopefully something deeper. "Beautiful." Adam muttered.

Peter looked at his friend and co-worker and thought that Adam had definitely fallen for Jane. After their date, he thought it was only a matter of time before he had heard that they were official. But a couple of weeks went by and Adam seemed off. Irritable and petulant. When he asked that Peter take over the project as the original contract stated, Adam was downright sullen. Peter politely agreed and wasn't surprised at all to find Adam in the office early this morning ready to work with Jane Adler. Peter could only smile and hope that things would work out between the two quiet, yet resilient people.

Adam knew that Jane wasn't entirely at fault with all that had happened.

Yes. He had caught her in a lie. Jane originally told him that she was single. He remembered when Jake rolled into her driveway as if it were his own home. He knew then and ignored it.

Yes. He believed her when she told him that she had been romantically involved and that it was over. Though, it didn't make matters any less complicated.

The real reason that he showed up this morning was because of Melissa, his ex.

After seeing WAY more of Jake than any person should, hearing his confession, and seeing how Jake's words affected Jane, Adam felt like Melissa had left him all over again. Miserable and disbelieving.

Was Adam truly _that_ naïve?!

How had Jane put it? He was 'too nice'.

He called Melissa and asked to meet her. Actually, he told her to meet him where he proposed. He was done with the prosaic kindness. He wanted answers. He wanted to know if there had ever been a time that she had doubted their breakup. Could he have what Jane and Jake had? Had the Schaffer couple put their marriage before their selfishness? Adam thought so at the time.

Melissa was baffled by the suddenness of their meeting. She ordered something light, in case the meal turned sour. No use in spending money on delicious food if it went uneaten. Adam seemed to talk himself in circles while she remained silent. As though she knew he needed to release the nervous energy. And before he knew it, he confessed everything to Melissa.

She surprised him, by taking his hand, and telling him how sorry she was.

Then, she ordered a bottle of Cabernet and they talked more than they had in years.

One thing she said remained with him now as the crew followed Jane and Peter outside. "You're in love and I'm more relieved than I should be. Not because of us or our mistakes, but because you still believe in love. What I did to you, to our children, it was wrong. Just as what Jake did to Jane was wrong. But I commend them for trying. She is a stronger woman than me."

Adam knew that the Cabernet loosened her confession and that Melissa would never admit to it later. It still felt like a weight had lifted off of his shoulders when he called a cab and walked away from his ex. No bitterness. No regret. Just closure. Beautiful and clean closure.

(O)

Dirty and tired, Jane called it quits after 6 PM.

The crew placed their loose equipment in her garage and said goodbye. They would meet here at 8 AM and finish the clearing process. Adam had specific instructions on keeping the sod and loamy soil separate from the disposables.

Jane smiled at his uncanny perception to detail.

47 emails ago she had wondered if anyone could ever actually understand her.

She walked into the back door and into her cramped kitchen; she tried imagining how this could become her office. The wall of windows would be nice, but she wanted a traditional study with mountains of books and maps. She was daydreaming about a Parisian library when someone cleared his throat.

"Jane." Adam said. "Good progress today. The plumber will be by in 2 days to map out before we lay the concrete. Which should be…" He paused to review his personal calendar, "Monday."

She took his queue and wrote it in the red calendar he gave her a few weeks ago. When she put it down and looked up, Jane spotted Adam watching her. Suddenly conscious of her disheveled appearance, she tried to tidy herself. "How do you manage to stay so clean after everything you've done today?" She teased nervously. "I could plant a fresh vine off of all of the soil I'm shaking onto the floor."

"Well, instead of gardening this evening. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

Jane stomach flipped excitedly. He really was giving her another chance! "I'd love to." She managed to reign in her eagerness.

"Nothing fancy. Here are instructions on how to get to the bistro." He pronounced the word with a French flourish. "But wear tennis shoes. Meet you in half an hour."

He passed a notecard on the buffet, keeping the distance between them, and walked out the back door. Jane wondered at why he specifically requested tennis shoes and looked at the note. It was from Adam's office; a hand drawn map leading to the bluff that overlooked the ocean.

A morbid thought crossed her mind. Maybe it wasn't a date. Maybe it was revenge.

No. Adam was anything but vengeful.

But something had changed in him in the brief time Jane had known him.

Ten minutes had passed with her worries. She showered the dirt and grit away quickly, swept her hair into a wet twist, and chose a comfy light blouse, jeans, and tennis shoes. The bedside clock told her she had five minutes to walk to the bluff.

Jane realized that Adam had given her the choice to the date. _'I'm inviting you to join me tonight. I want your company.'_ But did that mean forgiveness? Could he forgive her?

If the coin were flipped, could she forgive? No. A voice whispered Jake's name. No, she hadn't forgiven Jake all of those years ago. Not when he begged on his knees for their lives together. Not when she kicked him out, forever.

But Adam wasn't Jake.

And for that reason, Jane had to go.

(O)

Adam lined and lit the candles along the stone path to the bluff. A surveyor had given him the property map and Peter mentioned the path leading to the scenic view.

He directed a few of the crew members on his side project, passed them the sod, flowers, and cobblestone that had been pulled during the cleanup process this morning. Jane said that she wanted a flower garden; she just didn't say where.

Peter had been kind enough to run to Jane's café, grab some light sandwiches, and the chocolate croissants. His fondness for them hadn't waned after the… complications.

"Adam!" Jane called out. She was still walking through the woods.

Adam lit a few more candles and was just throwing out a red and white checkered blanket when she appeared out of the thicket and gasped.

"I brought the wine." She said with a tight throat. His note on the door gave her another ping of hope.

The view was spectacular. Her bluff was set into a crescent shape above the deep sapphire ocean below. The orangey sunset hung behind the taller bluff to the right and cast shadows over the spot Adam chose for an impromptu garden. A checkerboard pattern of square pieces of cobblestone and sod surrounded by several varieties of wispy flowers.

"I thought a picnic in your newest garden bistro would be… fun." Adam smiled sheepishly. "We hadn't discussed your plans for a flower garden and it is far from finished…"

"It's perfect. Adam. Seriously. Thank you."

"Well, I'm not a talented chef. But," he opened the picnic basket, "This food is from the best chef in town."

Jane, a little hurt said, "Oh, and who would that be?" She managed to sound curious instead of hostile. "I might know their head cook."

"Oh, I disagree. You do know her." His voice deepened huskily. "She's sweet, generous, a wonderful mother, and an excellent kisser. Not to mention, she is quite striking in her gray tennis shoes."

Jane blushed both in pleasure and embarrassment.

"You know Jane. I wasn't sure that I could do this again." He kneeled on the blanket and saw her expression. "No! I meant after Melissa, my ex, I didn't think I'd want that… intimacy. EVER." He tipped the wine into 2 plastic cups. "I've never done complicated. Or confrontation. Or arguments. Somehow, I went through my marriage with a cool and level approach."

Jane remained silent; she could tell he was building to something.

"But that is why it ended." He said finally as he bit into a chicken salad croissant. "The passion was gone. And really what is life without passion?"

She still hadn't touched her food. "I was like that with Jake. Frigid and detached."

"Somewhere down the way, we lost ourselves to busy schedules, work, and the children. We didn't make time for 'us'." He gestured for her to eat.

"I understand completely." She drank some wine.

"I feel different with you. That passion. Even jealousy. I didn't recognize it at first." He sipped from the plastic cup. "Remember when I said that I wasn't 'macho enough'?" Jane looked as though she didn't agree. "It was painful and embarrassing to admit that to you. But Jane, I really do like you and I'm glad you came here tonight."

Jane set her cup down and leaned forward. "Adam, I never told you that I was sorry."

"Don't. I couldn't bear to hear it right now." He closed the distance with a soft kiss. "Now that I have had dessert. How about a chocolate croissant?" He teased.

(O)

Jane waited as Doctor Allen evaluated the newest set of circumstances.

He stared as if he had never seen her before. His large Airedale terrier sniffed at the plate of coffee cake Jane brought him.

"Well, Jane, it seems like you have figured out your next step." He finally said.

Her eyes widened. "I do?"

"You had an affair with Jake. Which, though you thought it wasn't a good thing, and I'm not saying it was overall, it was what needed to happen. For both of you. Jake still holds onto that guilt. He may never let it go. But you are. You're finally letting go of your guilt. Your kids may never understand unless they go through a rocky marriage or divorce and that's okay too. It seems like they're coming around?"

"Lauren and Harley invited me to dinner at their place tonight."

"Harley wasn't comfortable with keeping the affair secret." He said. "However, he rallied for the kids as much as himself. He wanted answers for them. Your next step is figuring out this new, confident part of yourself that Adam seems to bring out in you."

"See, this is why they give you the corner office with the great view." She chuckled. "Still, it was quite a story."

"Jane, remember to lose yourself in the remodel. See where it leads you."

She left Dr. Allen's office full of confidence and belief that all of the complicated events of the past several weeks would settle given enough time.

The café had a line of customers waiting for their morning fix. She planned to work until 2 PM, go home to fix Harley's favorite dessert, Croquembouche, observe the remodel progress, and head over to Lauren's at 5 PM.

The day passed quickly. She watched the café kitchen workers and admired their performance; because it was like watching a ballet of graceful beings move and position themselves like clockwork. Perfectly timed and attuned to each other.

Another boost of confidence as she left: Customer's grinning over empty plates.

Jane arrived in time to see Peter and Adam. She blushed when Adam patted her arm affectionately, but he was called away to a crew member with several questions.

"He's crazy about you, ya know?" Peter said to her. "Be good to each other." He walked away to help them move some heavy cinderblocks.

Jane chuckled as she prepared the caramel pastry puffs, balanced her accounts, sent a few emails (none to Jake), and made a call to Trish. Trish was understanding about the whole Adam/Jake scenario and seemed to agree with Dr. Allen. She needed to lose herself in the newfound 'Jane'. Trish called it Jane-2-point-Oh.

Harley greeted Jane, eyed the covered dish with admiration, and took her coat.

"Thanks, Harls." She joked then saw his face. "I'm being ambushed. Aren't I?"

"How did you know?"

"I know my children." But what she didn't expect to see was Jake sitting in the living room. "Jake?"

"Hi Jane." Jake has aged a decade since the last time they saw each other. Just over 2 weeks ago. "You know, don't you?"

"Don't I always know, Jake?"

He smiled briefly in wonderment. How had he let the love of his life slip away?

(O)

Lauren and Luke spent the afternoon making mom's favorite, Croque-Monsieur, while Harley and Gabby set the table.

"Uh, have a little trouble earlier?" Jane asked as she opened a window.

"You're early!" Lauren said. "I burnt the first batch."

"It's okay; the best chefs always burn a meal now and then. It keeps us on our toes. Oh, but these have turned out perfect!" She inhaled deeply. "Why is your father here?"

Luke answered. "We have some questions for you and dad."

"Are you mad?" Gabby asked as she held a set of silverware.

"No, baby. I understand. This was, well. We'll get into that after a bit. The table looks fantastic." She kissed Gabby's cheek. "Thank you, kids."

"You haven't even tasted it yet!" Lauren said.

"Well, I'm saying thank you early in case I decide to get mad about the ambush later. I fully intend on enjoying the second meal prepared for me this week. I'm not used to being so spoiled." Her statement caused a near riot.

'What? Who?" They each exclaimed before Jake answered. "It was Adam. Wasn't it?"

He had never been one to tamper his jealousy.

"Not yet, you two." Luke said. "Mom you're here. Dad you're there. Harley, sit next to mom. Us three are on the other side." Lauren helped him place the food and drinks on the table.

Jane was proud of her children. They ate, joked, and asked questions. They didn't want the details, Jane couldn't blame them. But they wanted answers. It was their family too and Jane couldn't blame them for needing assurances.

In the end, Jane and Jake told them everything from the end of their marriage until when they found Jake in Jane's bedroom. Parts of the story was more painful to hear than others, especially for Jake when Jane confessed that she wished that she hadn't given up all of those years ago.

He longed for another chance. Agnes had kicked him out. Wasn't now the opportune time?

Jane said as if attuned to his thoughts, "Your dad and I had our time together, more than once, and I don't regret it. However, that time is over. We don't fit together in the way we did 10 years ago." She turned to Jake. "I pray that you try with Agnes the way you tried with me. Use your way with words, argue, and win. Like you always do."

He felt the knife slip into his heart and twist when she leaned into Harley for support. "I love you all and I'm so sorry that I, that we, hurt you. But this was something that we did for each other." She didn't look his way, as if she knew he wanted to hide the tears. "We deserved to see if it could work. Now your dad needs to see if Agnus can work past this. I'm surprised that she wasn't invited."

Several mischievous looks were passed between the siblings before they all burst into laughter.

There were just some things, and people, in life that you never got along with.

Jake walked Jane out to her SUV. He was silent, until she turned and he saw tears on her cheeks. "Oh, Janey." He wanted her to fall into his arms the way she did before.

"Jake, I'm so sorry."

"I am too. More than you'll ever know."

"If you want things to work out with Agnes, I can, I will confront her with you. If you need that support."

He nodded, held her door open, and walked away without another word.

(O)

Saturday brought a round of rain that couldn't be covered by the largest canopy created by COLEMAN. Her yard was sodden, muddy, and nasty. Good luck, she muttered as she looked at the stakes mapping out the remodel. Where's the good luck now?

It was still early enough to be in bed, so that's exactly what she did, crawled back in bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke again, her bedroom was sunny and hot. The bedside clock read 13:21.

Jane hurled herself out of bed, showered, rushed into some clothes, and called the café with a lame excuse and profuse apologies. Adam and the plumber were mapping out the plumbing when she emerged outside into the sweltering heat.

"Jane. When did you get home?" Adam checked his watch.

"I, uh, just got out of bed." She said sheepishly. "I haven't done that since I was a teenager!"

Adam chuckled. "You must've needed the rest. Come and see what we've done so far today."

The humidity kept the smell of sawdust at bay. Jane rubbed her droopy eyes to make sure that she saw properly. Her garage space had been taken over with framed walls! Several men were hard at work on the table saws, moving wheelbarrows of rock, and some were putting together the roof!

"Oh! I'm so excited!" She gushed. "What can I do to help?!"

"They haven't had a break since 10 AM." Peter walked over.

"I'll get lunch ready. Water. Tea. Lemonade. Sandwiches. Definitely. With some slaw, baked beans." She ticked off a list as she walked back inside.

"I hadn't meant for her to do all of that." Peter muttered.

Adam chuckled. "She is fantastic."

"Why don't you go inside to help her?" Peter nudged Adam's elbow.

He happily complied, walked through the back door, and saw his favorite chef hard at work chopping vegetables from her garden for a veggie-tray.

Jane's phone vibrated on the counter top, since her hands were full, Adam said he would get it for her. He looked at the caller ID; he just couldn't help himself. It was Jake. Several thoughts raced through Adam's mind, especially the green monster of jealousy who seemed to show his ugliness more frequently than usual.

Jane rolled her eyes. Jake called at least once a day since New York. She hit ignore and saw Adam's expression. Pained and rigid.

Jake left a voicemail, her phone indicated.

In a moment, Jane decided to put the voicemail on speaker so she could continue preparations for lunch. Hopefully, this would also show Adam how much she was really and truly finished with Jake.

 _'Jane, I took your advice and called Agnes. She didn't answer, but I want to try. Just,'_ he breathed deep. _'Wish me luck. I guess.'_

"When did you give him that advice?" Adam helped himself to a radish.

"At Lauren and Harley's house last night. They ambushed me. Or tried to. The kids cooked dinner, baited me, and asked us both a million questions. The divorce was the hardest on them and with all that's happened, they were…" She thought a minute. "I think they were disappointed."

"That you and Jake decided against getting back together?" Adam snuck another radish.

Jane shook her head and she unloaded several containers of meat, cheese, sauces, and bread. "Disappointed that the affair was secreted from them or maybe that we should have known better. Which is true. We should have."

"Life is complicated enough. Do you know what I think?" Adam asked her. "I think they want you to be happy and they want their father to respect your wishes."

She smiled honestly at him. "Being around you makes me happy, Adam." She leaned across the counter and kissed him lightly on the lips just as the crew members opened the back door to come in for lunch.

(O)

Jake called Agnes several times, each call was ignored. Hotels were not his style. Living from a suitcase definitely a temporary solution. Before deciding to just show up, he left her a message. If the past few weeks had taught him anything, it was to announce your presence.

 _'Agnes. I want to talk and since you're ignoring my calls. I'm going to the condo. I'll be home in 20 minutes. Please, just talk to me.'_

The Porsche drove steadily as he nervously twitched and worried over the inevitable argument.

He was a damn good attorney; making a case was not difficult for him.

But could he talk his way through this?

Agnes had nearly 10 years ago. And Jake forgave her. How could he not? She was beautiful, witty, and on the rise at her company. She had even agreed to a prenuptial agreement as a way to show how dedicated her intentions were.

They eloped in Vegas that weekend.

The Sunday following their wedding, Jake woke to the sound of Agnes retching and sweaty.

He knew before she did. Jake had been through the process 3 times already; Agnes was pregnant. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was NOT the father.

Pedro was born with russet skin, a head full of black hair, and though Agnes had an Islander build… she too, knew that Pedro was not fathered from Jake. Of course, they never talked about it. The illegitimate child with the temperament of a wild ostrich set lose in a China shop.

Jake let himself into the condo. Not entirely sure that this was what he wanted.

"Agnes." He called out.

"Jake?" Agnes was cuddled on a blanket on the couch with a box of tissues. Several used tissues were piled around her. "Why are you here?!"

He set his suitcase down. "Because this is my home."

"Oh. So now it's YOUR home. Are you kicking me and my child out? She's telling you to do this isn't she?"

"No." He was alarmed by her aggressiveness towards Jane. "No, but she gave me some advice and I want to… no, I need to follow through with it."

Agnes hiccupped, but remained silent.

"I fell in love with you 10 years ago and I think you should know how that happened."

"Are you kidding me right now?" She bellowed. "I don't care about your excuses!"

"Really? Because that's what you told me after your fling with Pedro's father. The time was the only difference. You told me that you fell in love with me 10 months ago." He clarified. "You came here, smelling like cheap alcohol and sunscreen. I knew then that you loved me. Even though you were scared. You always got what you wanted. Your job. Me, a married man at the time. And Pedro. I couldn't and still can't provide another child. So, I forgave and went about the next decade losing this household's respect with each year."

"A pity party? Really Jake? You cheated on me. With Jane. Miss perfect wife, perfect chef, perfect mother, and perfect business owner. It's a LOT to live up to."

"Is that why you're so bitter? You think I've compared our marriage to my marriage with Jane?"

Agnes didn't answer.

"We have to talk." His phone rang. It was the office and an important client needed counsel quickly. "Agnes, I'm moving back home. I'll go to the spare room. But I want you to know that I want us to try to make our marriage work."

"Petey's missed you." Tears flooded her brown eyes. "He loves you."

Jake nodded as he left the condo. "I love him too."

(O)

Jane woke to the sound of her doorbell ringing relentlessly.

"Oh God! The kids!" She stumbled out of bed, grabbed her robe, and rushed to the front door in a panic. A late night call like this only meant 1 thing, death.

She opened the door and saw Agnes. Her normal composure had fled, was replaced with a disheveled appearance, and puffy eyes. Jane would never in a million years thought that Agnes would come to her like this. Jake, what if he was dead? Panic lumped in her throat.

"Can I come in?" She asked brusquely. "Jake is home."

Annoyance replaced the panic instantly.

Then guilt replaced annoyance. Jane opened the door, stepped aside, and let her pass. Never in 10 years had Agnes come here.

She shut the door, went to the kitchen, and set the tea kettle on the stove.

"I'd prefer something stronger than tea." Agnes said bluntly.

"You'll need to be able to drive home." Jane stated.

The brunette nodded. "Fair enough. Tea it is." She sat down. "Jake told me that you gave him advice to come home to me. That he needed to work it out with me. He said he loved Pedro."

"Did you ever doubt that?" Jane chose a strong black tea for both of them.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows that Pedro isn't Jake's. I've heard your precious kids joking about it when they thought I couldn't hear. The 'lunatic' child." She quoted Gabby. "He is MINE."

"I'm sorry about what my kids said. But I know Jake loves Pedro. He wouldn't let some random child climb all over him like a set of monkey bars. He is a good father and doesn't see Pedro as anything but flesh and blood." The kettle whistled. Jane poured the hot water over a sugar cube in each cup. "Why are you here?"

"Jake is still in love with you." Agnes hated crying in front of Miss perfect.

As if in confirmation, Jane pursed her lips. "I disagree. He was in love with the idea of being the only man I've ever been with. I dated in school and college. Even a bit in Paris. But Jake was the only one until we divorced. He was always the jealous type; wanted what he couldn't have. And that's what happened in New York."

"You're telling me that Jake wanted to be the only man you ever slept with?" Agnes repulsed.

Jane nodded. "Until I found out about Jake's indiscretions and then I spent the night with a fellow chef, Tim. I went home and told Jake what I had done. And I asked for a divorce. I'm not quite sure if he ever believed me. Then, later, Tim and I began dating. It lasted 8 months. Jake knew then that he wasn't the only one…"

"Yeah. Yeah. I don't need to know that." Agnes' wheels were turning. "Was there ever a time before New York where you were together…intimately… with Jake?"

"Nope." Jane sipped the tea.

"What should I do?" Agnes wasn't really looking for advice.

"Maybe couples therapy." Jane suggested.

The brunette leveled a hard stare. "I hated you. For years. I wished all sorts of bad things to happen to get you out of the picture. A car accident. Food poisoning epidemic at your café. Something that could knock you down."

Jane rose in surprise. "Why?"

"Because you make me crazy with… with…" She held her head in her hands.

"Doubt." They said together.

"Well, if we're being honest with each other, I felt the same way. You're young. Beautiful. Powerful at your company. It made me doubt myself as a wife."

"So you finally got your revenge." Agnes drank her tea as a salute.

Jane was clearly slighted. "This wasn't revenge. No matter what we've done to each other. It wasn't for revenge. My only explanation that I can give to you, is what I told Jake, and our children. We did this because divorce is impossible; I forced it on Jake before we were really ready to breakup. He was familiar and comfortable and the circumstances presented themselves in New York."

"So, it would have happened at some point?" Agnes read between the lines.

"You can ask 'what if' about anything. It happened. And now you're faced with a choice that I was faced with 10 years ago. You can hate me and hate Jake. But this is your choice." Jane said.

Agnes went back to the condo, wrote Jake a note, and went to bed.

Jake read the note when he woke up and made coffee.

' _Fine. I'll try. But I'm still mad.'-Ag_

He smiled into his coffee and went to work with an extra skip in his step.

(O)

Adam patted his dog's head as they walked the city streets of Santa Barbara. Murphy had been an adjustment. He might have been a mutt, but he was also a fun companion. After Melissa left, Marie and Billy insisted that their father needed a pet. It was as if his children thought he needed something noisy to fill the empty walls of his downtown loft. He was originally slow to agree; after 25 years of marriage, Adam thought he could handle the quiet.

But the emptiness of his downtown loft wore on him.

Almost as much as the dating realm.

So, now his favorite excuse to get out of a blind date was Murphy. The ratty, gray, playful mutt.

And Jane. Now that Jane was a part of his life. Adam didn't know where it was leading him and hoped that the strawberry blonde was really and truly ready to…to… to what? He thought to himself.

Was he ready for a relationship? He most certainly wanted to spend time with Jane. She made him laugh; his favorite pastime and it seemed to be missing from his life until he met her.

Adam had prided himself on his sense of humor. Even performed standup in college.

That was how he met Melissa. A group of her friends had mistaken Ladies Night at _Sizzles Bar_ for Open Mic Night. On a dare, Melissa sent Adam a drink on stage. He had made a joke, belittling her eyesight, for who could she be to send this goofy man a beverage? He chuckled at the memory, which caught Murphy's attention. He yapped at Adam's heels as if to say, _'I'm ready to go back into the air conditioning.'_

"Okay, Murph. You're right, it's hot." Then he had an idea. "Hey, boy. You want to go see a pretty lady?" He jogged eagerly to the parking garage, let Murphy into the passenger seat, and took off for Jane's café.

It was just closing time. Several employees were leaving through the front door.

Adam took a few minutes to let Murphy familiarize himself with the greenest blades of grass. Then, he watched as Jane closed down her second home. She straightened displays, removed stale pastries into a container, and counted the register.

She snapped numbers on the calculator with a precision of a seasoned accountant. Rolled her neck until it cracked. And dialed something on her phone.

A moment passed before Adam realized that his pocket was buzzing. She still hadn't spotted him outside of the café.

 _"Hello, Chef Jane."_ He watched her blush _. "How are you this evening?"_

 _"I'm well. How is my favorite architect?"_

He smiled at the sentiment _. "I'm walking the world's most raucous mutt and a bit curious about your plans this evening."_ His stomach quivered as he gauged her response.

 _"In 10 minutes, I'm making a delivery and then my evening is open. Could I see you then?"_

 _"Hmm, no. I don't think so."_ Adam saw her eyes sadden _. "That isn't fast enough. Would you be interested in having company with your delivery? Perhaps, Murphy wouldn't devour your Pain Au Chocolat."_ He tapped the glass hoping he wouldn't startle her _. "But I'm not making any promises that he won't leap all over you. Murph isn't the most astute pooch."_

She giggled into the phone before hanging up and then skipped to the door to unlock it.

Adam held the leash a little tighter as the dog tried to hurl himself at the stranger who smelled like melted caramel.

"So this is Murphy?" She ignored all propriety and sat on the dirty sidewalk to play with him. "I didn't recognize you without piles of Indian sweaters on top of your head!" She teased and instantly pulled a laugh out of Adam. "Would you really like to accompany me on my delivery?" Adam nodded. "Well, I'm sure Murphy will be popular."

"Jane, what are you talking about?" Adam had imagined an evening stroll through the park.

Jane grinned wickedly. "Let me make 1 phone call first."

(O)

Jane drove her SUV with Adam and Murphy in the passenger seat. Both were equally curious about the drive and what the driver was up to.

Within 5 minutes, they had arrived at their destination. The SANTA BARBARA COTTAGE HOSPITAL. Trisha, wearing light blue RN scrubs, met them near the front entrance and waved to grab their attention. She was surprised that Jane had called to make sure that a dog wouldn't be hazardous to the environment of the hospital.

Trisha said that it wouldn't be a problem so long as they remained on the first floor. "The important floor, since that's where Diane's coffee stand stood in all of its glory." Trisha had commented jokingly.

Adam was a bit confused as Jane unloaded the pastries and greeted the nurse.

Trisha stood to greet her friend. "Janey, he's a catch! Much better than the guy from !" She whispered. "Hi, I'm Trisha!" She walked over to greet Adam and pat the dog's head. "And who is this little guy?"

"This is Murphy." Adam said.

"Trish, this is Adam. My… boy… erm…uh… architect friend." Jane thought it might be too soon to call Adam her boyfriend and they also hadn't discussed the terms of their relationship.

They shook hands. "So you're the one who unfortunately saw Jake… all of Jake?" Trisha joked and chuckled when Adam's face turned fuchsia.

Jane smacked her hand to her forehead. "That's it. You don't get any pastries today, sister."

"Sorry, sorry!" She waved her hands frantically.

"She tends to say everything that is on her mind, Adam. Plus, I think she sneaks from the patient's medications from time to time." Jane quirked her brows to show that she was kidding. "Or maybe she NEEDS a prescription?"

"Adam, Diane wants to meet you too. It's okay to bring Murphy!" Trisha led them inside.

Adam relaxed measurably when he realized that Jane must have been talking about him to her friends. Jane saddled next to him and whispered, "I'm sorry about that. She doesn't behave herself for anyone."

"I heard that." Trisha called over her shoulder. "Diane! Janey brought him!"

The blonde friend turned over a card indicating that she was on a break for the next 15 minutes. "Adam, nice to meet you. We're not all outspoken. I promise." Diane handed Adam a coffee. "Cream with 2 raw sugars, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" He asked.

"Janey may have mentioned it." Diane smirked as Jane blushed. "Thanks for bringing some of your sweets. We have the night shift this week and I'm running on fumes."

The 4 adults and small gray mutt chatted, joked, ate pastries, and became familiar with each other for nearly 2 hours. Diane only leaving their group to fill a coffee order and Trisha, a seasoned nurse, was able to depend on the staff to cover her few patients.

Jane thought that Adam was a charming, kind, and funny man. Easily respected. Happy manners. Someone that she could see herself with for a long time. He got along with 2 of her friends more than Jake ever had. Joanne hadn't met him yet, but that would be for another evening. Jane was sure that they would be fast friends.

"Nice meeting you 2." Adam called as they left the small hospital.

"Sorry that I sorta sprung that on you." Jane tossed a stick for Murphy to retrieve.

Adam chuckled. "Thank you."

"What? I was mortified when Trish…"

Adam interrupted. "No, seriously. Thank you. You must've told them about… everything. And though some of it was embarrassing. It also means that you… maybe… like me?" He had begun confidently and somehow ended a bit unsure.

"Adam, I do like you. Somewhere between 'really like' and 'a lot like'." Jane grinned. "Did I make any sense at all?"

Adam nodded as he kissed her softly.

(O)

"Jane," Adam asked as they pulled into the parking space in front of the café, "I don't want to seem overly eager."

She chuckled as she dangled the keys to her café in front of him. "Late night snack?"

Adam cleared his throat. "Actually, I wondered if you'd maybe like to come over to my place."

"Uh, I…" Jane started nervously. "I'd love to."

Adam didn't want to press his luck, but Peter had told him earlier today that women like Jane didn't come around too often. She was bright, a bit shy, and yet so funny when she loosened up and let her sassy personality spring free. Adam admitted that nearly every moment they had spent together so far had been full of laughter.

Maybe not every moment. Adam thought as he recalled the… sticky situation a few weeks ago.

He shook his head. He couldn't dwell on that because he had already forgiven her the second she came to his office to explain what happened.

"I don't want you to feel like anything could or will happen." Adam blushed.

"Actually, I thought I could just pop into my office for a few minutes. Maybe grab a small snack." Jane hopped out of Adam's futuristic car and unlocked the café before he responded. She kept a few personal items at the office in case of cooking spills or accidents. A change of clothes, undergarments, toiletries, and of course something for a snack or… if she dared… breakfast.

Some fresh fruit, baguettes, and mini custard tarts.

Jane bit her lip as she slunk back into Adam's car with a canvas bag. Obviously not trying to be overly presumptuous.

Adam couldn't be fooled by her blush and inability to make eye contact. Murphy bounded back into her lap to smother her with affection. He tried, not so sternly, to scold the dog. But Jane brushed him off with a wave.

"I don't mind Murphy's snuggles." She giggled as he stuck his cold nose in her face only to make her giggle. "I never had a dog growing up so I never understood the fuss until now. They're so fun!"

"You never owned a dog?" Adam asked as he pulled into the parking garage of his loft building.

"Nope. My mother and brother were both allergic to fur. Then when Gabby was born, Luke brought home a puppy to surprise his baby sister with… and that's when we found out that all of the kids are allergic to pet dander." She chuckled when she thought of the disaster. "Luke found this poor dog, muddy, starved, and infested with fleas. He conspired with Lauren of course. When I brought Gabby home from the hospital, walked through the doors, and saw their puffy eyes, itching noses, and incessant sneezes. I just knew."

Adam laughed. "So what happened then?"

"My mother said that I should leave the house; take Gabby and stay at a hotel. She swore that they must've caught a flu or something." Jane explained. "But then I saw Luke's guilty face and noticed that Lauren was flicking glances over her shoulder. Luke said that he had a present for his new sister and I just knew… We gave the puppy to Joanne."

"Now that is the friend I haven't been ambushed by… I mean, that I haven't met yet?" Adam joked as he unlocked the loft.

Jane impressed by his banter just smiled.

The loft was in an old industrial bread factory. Red brick walls, rust leather chairs, large slate tiles, tall double paned windows, and exposed lighting. Adam had played up the atmosphere of the loft by accenting with piped shelves, Edison bulbs, antique signage, and geometric artwork. Then Jane noticed the architect's table and the detailed projects that Adam had worked on.

"What?" Adam asked nervously.

"I was just thinking that you are so… clean." She saw how the stainless steel appliances, countertops, and tiled floor sparkled. "This is how a loft should look. Oh, I think I have a trunk kind of like this."

"That's where I keep my records and vintage video games." Adam felt his face turn fuchsia. Melissa had thought that the vintage novelties made him to be something like a relic. Or a packrat or just plain lame.

Jane gasped in excitement. "Do you own a record player?"

He nodded as he pointed to an early 60's record player underneath a tall window.

"Ah! I had this exact same one, but sold it after I bought my house. I regretted it ever since. This is really cool, Adam." She examined the piece of furniture. "You said you had some vintage video games too? You wouldn't want to show them off by any chance?"

He beamed back at her. "Are you by any chance into Space Invaders?"

Adam pointed to the wall behind her. She saw an arcade style game next to a clown pin-ball machine.

"I'm totally into it."

(O)

Jane forgot how much fun it was to hang out with someone whom she had never really known. All of the similarities and all of the differences. Jane and Adam found that they had a healthy balance of both.

They played records all night. Talked about concerts that they had went to over the years. College. Travel. Family. Children. Divorce. Therapy. Work. And finally each other.

Adam was genuinely curious about how the affair with Jake began. "I don't want to pry or anything, but something that Jake said makes sense. Just don't tell him that I said so." He grinned. "Married couples DO think about how their life would be post-divorce. And if they don't think about it, it makes me wonder if they were ever really in love. That's how I knew."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked him.

"Not once did I think that Melissa and I could be together again." He admitted.

"When I met you that day, you had self-help tapes playing. You said that it had been 2 years since your divorce…?" Jane was confused. "Why after all this time were you…umm…?

"I was simply hung up on the idea that she could hurt our children and our lives the way she did." Adam understood the confusion. "We just lost the passion and I was bitter with how my children were so broken hearted."

Jane nodded. "Oh I understand what you mean. It took me years to get over the bitterness of how my kids were so… lost. And angry. Boy, I was so angry. Jake had told them why I was making him move out. Kids don't need to know all of the details, nor should they know. But there he was trying to… well. It doesn't matter. Then time passes and the bitterness is replaced with acceptance. We obviously still saw each other at mutual friend's homes and for the kid's school events. The familiarity was…"

"Comforting." They said together.

"You really are over him, aren't you?" Adam asked after a long pause.

Jane nodded. "Really and truly."

"Good." Adam leaned forward on the leather sofa, with a soft FOREIGNER song playing in the background, and kissed Jane with such passion and love that he had wondered how he could have ever believed that he could have lived without her in his life. They made love long into the night. Fell asleep and woke again only to be embraced by that intensity.

In the morning, Adam woke and watched the sun rise for the first time in decades. In a minute, Jane's arm snaked around his waist and she asked if he wanted breakfast.

"Not yet." He whispered gruffly as he turned and breathed in the melted caramel scent of Jane.

(O)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _I do not own the right's to Nancy Meyer's, It's Complicated. Movie. 2009._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after this movie._

The summer months passed quickly as Jane and Adam learned how to be in an uncomplicated, happy, and healthy relationship.

They worked well together when it came to the remodel, they each became acquainted with each other's children, and had discussed their future together when Luke and Billy came to them with an idea one evening.

Jane swam in the pool with Gabby, Lauren, and Marie. Harley and Adam discussed new barbeque techniques. And Billy and Luke had their heads together like 2 teenage boys trying to convince their parents to extend their curfew.

Jane had an inkling about what their conversation could be about, but decided to wait.

Tonight was a night that she would never trade. Not for diamonds. Nor for money. Her children were happy, under her roof for the evening, and as Adam called them onto the veranda for dinner, Jane decided that this was one of those rare blessings.

Plates clinked noisily, a few brews were passed around, and Adam and Jane both noted when Lauren passed and chose iced tea instead of her favorite brew.

Harley stared wide eyed at Jane. He knew that she knew.

"Babe," He whispered to Lauren. "The boss knows."

"Ugh, she always does." She teased as they stood together and smiled proudly. "Mom, I'm not really sure how to begin…" Lauren started nervously. "Mom, I want you to know that you're the best mother. You're smart and brave in ways that are overwhelming to me. You gave Luke and Gabby and me the best; no matter what. Our happiness was always the first thought on your mind. I pray that I'm half as good as you are…"

Jane's eyes welled as she took Adam's hand.

Lauren and Harley glanced at each other and nodded. "Boss, you've been promoted to grandma." Harley smiled as everyone took in the happy news.

Jane shot up from her chair, hugged them both tightly, and asked to pat Lauren's belly.

Gabby and Luke bounced as Jane stood back to watch.

"We haven't told anyone else." Harley seemed to read Jane's thoughts. "We are meeting Jake and Agnes tomorrow at the docks." Harley then rolled his eyes. "He bought Agnes a yacht!"

"Well, take plenty of sunscreen." Lauren rolled her eyes delicately at Jane. "Seriously, when I was pregnant, I sunburned so easily and I slathered myself like I was a Thanksgiving turkey. Also, sprite and plain crackers help ease nausea faster than motion-sickness tablets." Jane told him.

"I feel like I should be writing this down." Harley seemed a bit queasy.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" They shook their heads. "Schedule an appointment tomorrow morning. This is so you know the due date and to hear the heartbeat."

Adam and his children were excited for the couple. They shook hands, hugged, gave advice, and offered their future babysitting services. "So, do you like your newest promotion? Grandma?" Adam asked Jane.

"Honestly, I thought that Luke and Billy were going to make the announcement. Not Lauren and Harley." Jane said until though saw Adam's confusion. "They've become such fast friends. With Billy being in a band and Luke fresh out of college working as a paralegal, I sort of thought they'd become roommates. And since the remodel is nearly finished…"

"You think they want to move into my loft!" Adam whispered once he realized that she was right.

"Has Billy asked you about it?"

"Have I asked you about what?" Billy overheard his name.

Jane bit her lip.

"Would you and Luke want to go hiking tomorrow?" Adam improvised.

"Sounds great! I haven't been hiking since the spring. Luke, you've got to come. Dad knows all of the best places and his hiking gear is top line." Billy stated.

"Let's do it!" Luke and Billy nodded conspiratorially.

"I guess that leaves just us. Mom, would you want to come with Marie and me to do some shopping? Maybe get our nails and hair done too?" Gabby and Marie had also become fast friends. Jane was relieved and a bit unnerved by how God had placed these people into her life. And her children's lives. A part of her felt like it was a gift or miracle.

"I'd love that, baby."

Adam and Jane left all of the kids to their pool party and slipped off to the garden bistro. Adam had decided to use LED solar path lights to the cliff and had placed a comfy swing between 2 large pine trees. It was perfect for a setting sun or a rising full moon. The lit path cast just enough of a glow that they didn't stumble or trip. They sat in the swing with a gentle breeze playing over them as they watched the waves below. Jane leaned into Adam, but remained silent. Not wanting to break the calm, nor wanting to say where her thoughts lay.

"Janey, if you were thinking any harder, I bet you could power electricity to all of SANTA BARBARA." Adam joked.

She chuckled several moments and nudged his side. "Adam, I love you." Jane blurted and felt her heart race wildly. It was the first time she said it aloud even though she had felt it for the past couple of months.

"Oh Jane. I think you know that I love you too." Adam kissed her hands sweetly, but inside his heart beat harder and his nerve endings warmed to near explosive temperatures. "I've loved you since the first night you made me Croque-Monsieur and lavender-honey ice cream."

"What?" Jane asked in complete shock. "Be serious."

"I am." He stroked a strand of her hair. "I know you are usually surprised when someone is reliable…"

"I've never, never…" She repeated, "Doubted your steadfast reliability. Adam you are the only person that I know would be there for me. No questions. I hope you know that you can count on me to be there for you whenever or if ever you need me."

"So, when our children," Adam gauged her reaction at that comment and was pleased with her kind, loving smile, "…ask if they can move into my downtown loft, what should I tell them?"

"Adam, I hope that you will tell them yes, on the conditions that they keep it just as it is right now, that they take over payments, and that they treat each other fairly." Jane breathed deep before she continued. "And I hope, Adam that you would move in with me. Not because of the kids or the convenience. Because I want a life with you. A future with you."

Adam was already lit with more love than he thought possible. He loved Jane. As he embraced her, he suddenly saw a vision of them growing old together. Each with a cup of coffee and sitting in this very spot. Each with a matching band of gold on their left ring fingers. Each giving each other more love than either one of them had ever known before.

"You don't feel like I'm rushing you?" Adam asked her.

Jane gave him a sultry smile. He was always so kind and respectful. "Absolutely not."

(O)

This 35 foot fiberglass yacht had 3 stories, marble countertops, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, full kitchen, and a living space that opened to the main deck.

Jake knew nothing about sailing or boats or yachts; whatever this vessel was.

But Agnes did.

He went to her father for advice. Jake explained that he wanted to buy an early anniversary present and was thinking of a sailboat. His father-in-law, Harold Perez, had never really cared for Jake, but Harold had been impressed with the way he took care of his only daughter and grandson. Whether or not Pedro was his biological son, Jake had never faltered with being his father.

So Harold showed Jake the latest model yacht in his dock and said that Agnes knew how to operate models similar to this one, but it would be better to begin with a smaller version.

Jake thought that any yacht could be considered an ocean liner.

Now, he stood in awe as Agnes untied, started the engine, and shouted orders as though she were a seasoned naval captain.

The sun captured her bronze skin; highlighting all of her best features.

Jake thought that their marriage was back on track. He had been determined to keep his head down and chin up, but he still felt a pang of loss each time that Jane crossed his mind. Which was often. Jake saw Lauren and thought that she looked exactly like Jane did at that age. Harley saw him and brought Jake a scotch and soda. Then glanced at Lauren who was still with Agnes at the helm.

"How's it going?" Harley asked Jake.

"Not too bad. How about you? Still working at ALTA-TRECH?"

"ULTRA-TECH. Yeah, I'm still there. So how are you really? Agnes seems content." Harley had planned to stay out of all the family drama, but when Lauren wanted him to check up with her dad, he couldn't say no.

"I miss Janey." Jake admitted. "I really think that we could have made it work, but the timing was off. She met that architect and… and…" He couldn't continue.

"Listen pops, I don't believe that it would have worked. But for what it's worth, I'm glad that you're making a harder effort with Agnes. Jane doesn't do drama or complicated. Nor should she have to. She is really happy with Adam and I hope you're able to let her go. Think about it like this, you have another chance at your marriage. You're both on even ground now."

"You think that's why Agnes forgave me?" Jake asked him as he took a drink.

"Partly. But she loves you."

Lauren made an effort to talk to Agnes. It was still so strange to be around his father's wife since she was only 5 years older. But she acted like a child. Petulant, proud, and clever.

"This is so cool." Agnes exclaimed as she steered away from shore.

"Yeah, you really know how to handle this thing!" Lauren agreed.

Agnes knew that something was going on with the younger couple, but couldn't pinpoint it. Pedro was at her hip with a captain's cap when suddenly Lauren darted away into the bathroom.

Geez, her child wasn't _that_ annoying.

"Pedro sweetie, why don't you go and check on daddy." She asked the boy.

"Jake! Ja-Ja-Ja-Jaaaake!" He bellowed as he left the cabin and searched for Jake.

Agnes took the yacht to the open waters where the temperature was cool, but not cold. The summer winds were still sweltering, but the nights were longer which cooled the water pleasantly. After an hour, she anchored, put up a bright orange flag, and set up the slide for a fun way to slip into the water.

Without waiting for the others to join her, Agnes slipped in, took a few laps around the large boat, and decided that she was hungry.

"Have you seen Lauren?" Harley asked. "I haven't seen her swimming around with you."

"Oh. She must still be in the bathroom." Agnes shrugged.

Half an hour passed before the couple emerged again. Lauren seemed a bit gray, but otherwise she ate and drank like normal. "Dad, Agnes… we have some news." Lauren began.

"Laaauwen. Play with me! You pwomised!" Pedro still had trouble pronouncing the letter 'R'.

Jake whispered sternly into his ear. "Pedro, it isn't polite to interrupt when someone is talking. Please be quiet until she is finished."

He growled. "Argh, okay."

"No, I think I should tell Pedro first." Lauren suddenly had an idea. "Come here please, Pedro. I have a secret to tell you and then I think that you should be the one to tell everybody else. Would that be okay?"

Agnes seemed surprised by the gesture and nodded for her son to go to his half-sister.

Lauren whispered something and nodded for Pedro to repeat it.

"What's an uncle, mommy?" Pedro quirked his head. "Is that like a baby giwaffe? She said that I'm gonna be an uncle. But I want to be a baby giwaffe!"

"You're pregnant?!" Agnes tried to sound happy for them.

"Oh Lauren!" Jake stood and hugged his oldest child. "I'm going to be a grandpa?"

She nodded. "And Agnes… you're going to be a."

"Not a grandma. I'll be a nana." Agnes plastered a tight smile onto her face. "Congrats! I guess that explains why you were in the bathroom for so long. Morning sickness is rough. I have some motion sickness tablets if you need them. They never really worked for me, but maybe they'll work for you."

Harley and Lauren shared a secret smile and spent the rest of the day visiting happily with the small family.

(O)

After a long day at sea, Jake expected to come back to the condo, slip into silky pajamas, and relax with some popcorn and a movie. Of course, he hadn't realized how upset Agnes was until he heard her sobbing while she showered.

After a quick check on Pedro, who was fast asleep holding a captain's cap, Jake tentatively opened the bathroom door, cleared his throat, and waited until Agnes addressed his presence.

Several moments passed before the sobbing was manageable. "Go away, Jake."

"No."

Never one to back down, "Go away, Jake!" She shouted.

"Not happening." He said stubbornly.

Though her knees still wobbled, anger helped her stand and slap at the glass shower door. "Jake, I mean it. I just want to be left alone." Months and months of hormone therapy weighed on her shoulders. "I'm just done!"

"No, you're not." Jake entered the glass shower still wearing the outfit that he wore on the yacht. "You can't be done. I will not let you be done." It had been some time since Agnes had seen that fire from Jake. His eyes glowed and his body pressed against hers with an urgency that she had nearly forgotten. "Agnes, you need me and I will NOT leave you to deal with this alone."

"Jake," Agnes said after weakly pushing him away, "I'm just so tired."

"You can rest later."

Jake took Agnes as though he were some wild, feral creature. The shower sprayed hot water until it tapped cold and caused them to move to the silken bed. She let him be the strong one because she was simply too exhausted from the stress of the past year, hormone therapy, and the monthly disappointments from not becoming pregnant.

And of course everything that had happened after Jake's New York trip.

Agnes had never thought that she would be relieved after learning about their affair. It was almost as though he had finally repaid a large gambling debt to a mob boss. He had evened the score. She had seen it every day in her business life and it made perfect sense to her now. Maybe that was why she and Jake were able to still be together. After all, their minds were so similar when it came to business and pleasure. The ability to mix them together like the perfect cocktail was one of Jake's most attractive and fascinating attributes.

Several hours passed.

Finally Jake leaned up off of the pillows. "Ag, how are you?"

"I'm better, but thinking about everything… it hurts." She sat up and hugged her knees.

"I'm sorry that I can't give you a baby." He kissed her kneecap. "We could try adoption if you want or a surrogate father."

Shocked, she looked at him. "Jake, you would really do that?"

"I would do anything to keep you and Pedro." He answered.

She leaned against him the way she did in the beginning of their relationship. "Thank you. I'm not sure if that is what I want. But I promise that I'll think about it. I was just so surprised by Lauren and Harley's news."

"Surprised. Hell, I'm still unnerved by it."

"You're gonna be a grandpa." She joked. "Weird."

"You said it."

"I think they'll be good parents though. They have Jane of course, but they also have you. And most importantly me." Agnes teased lightly. "Pedro is a passionate, volatile, and smart little boy. He learned how to use proper naval terminology today AND he was absolutely thrilled about becoming an uncle. After he learned what that meant, anyways."

Jake was comforted by Agnes' compliance and acceptance of their future together. Both talked long into the night, slept deeply, and was woken by the banter of their child begging to buy his nephew a toy.

After everything that had happened, a fresh start was eagerly awaiting them.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the right's to Nancy Meyer's, It's Complicated. Movie. 2009._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after this movie._

 _This chapter contains some intense 'mature' scenes. Readers should proceed with caution._

Chapter 3

Jane had the night to herself as Adam had decided to turn the hiking trip into a camping trip. She checked her appearance in the hall mirror; the strawberry blonde hair was curled elegantly and her new manicure was fashionable. But it was the expression that had changed so significantly. When was the last time that happiness radiated so obviously? Her skin actually glowed! Even the wrinkles and subtle freckles glowed a youthful reflection.

The doorbell rang.

"Come in!" She called.

"Bubbie!" Trisha rang out. "We're here!" Trisha, Joanne, and Diane all filed inside of the cramped kitchen. "We brought the wine and board games."

"Oh good!" Jane pulled out the first bottle and saw the label. "What is that? Where did you find this?!" Jane chuckled. "Granny's Vineyards?!"

"My daughter, Jessica thought it would be funny to give to me for my birthday. The joke's on her though, it is delicious!" Joanne teased as she set up the MONOPOLY board. "I swear I'm buying everyone this wine for Christmas this year."

"So how much longer until the remodel is finished?" Diane asked. "I mean, you're sleeping with the architect… wouldn't that speed up the normal process? Do you get discounts on lumber, nails, and pipes and all of that?"

"I'm sure she gets some kind of pipe discount." Trisha bellowed with laughter as she rolled the dice.

"Get outta here!" Jane tipped her wine glass up to her mouth. "The remodel is coming along nicely. The drywall is up now, the plumber installed the jetted tub, toilet, and tile. Next week, they'll mud the walls, install ceiling fans, carpet, and hopefully we can start painting."

"Whoa. That is remarkable. Maybe I should hire Adam after you're finished with him?" Joanne stated.

"Oh, I don't think Jane is quite finished with him yet." Trisha teased relentlessly.

"Yeah, I don't want Adam servicing my friends!" Jane laughed so hard she snorted.

"Janey!" The 3 friends exclaimed.

"Oh what? Your bad manners has finally rubbed off on me." Jane settled back into her chair to watch their expressions from afar.

"Jane. There has been a lot of changes for you. Gabby moved out. Luke graduated. Lauren and Harley bought their house, got engaged, and now they're pregnant. You finally got started on the remodel… plus…" Diane fidgeted uncomfortably. "Plus, everything that happened since New York. You've really blossomed."

"You really have handled everything like a pro. How do you do it?" Trisha asked curiously. "Because we all know that I would have lost my shit a long time ago. You just make it look so easy! All of these changes and you're absolutely glowing!"

"God, you're not pregnant are you?" Jo's eyes widened in shock.

"Definitely not." Jane laughed. "There have been a lot of changes… but I've had years of the same, constant life. Literally 10 years! Work. Kids. School projects. Expanding the store. Work. Kids. College. It wasn't until I started emailing Adam, even though I hadn't realized that it was him, that my life had a new purpose. This remodel has been my dream for so long; given me something to look forward to. I just had no idea that it would change all aspects of my life over such a short span of time."

"If anyone deserves all of this happy change, it's you Janey." Jo took her friends hand.

"Jo's right." Trisha said and Diane agreed. "Karma may have finally worked in your favor."

"To Jane." The 3 friends tipped their glasses up to salute her. Jane blushed, but was happy that her friends acknowledged that the changes in her life hadn't changed her personality. They were pleased for her happiness as if it were their own.

"Have you heard from Jake?" Diane asked.

"Hell no." Jane smirked back. "And I hope that it stays that way for a while."

(O)

Adam hadn't hiked since finding out about Jane and Jake's affair. He had climbed until his body and mind were both exhausted- which had taken a few hours over the beautiful terrain above SANTA BARBARA.

Hikes cleared his mind and gave him peace.

"Dad, do you have a lighter?" Billy asked. "I can never figure out your flint thingy."

Adam took the flint starter and had a small fire roaring to life in seconds. Billy and Luke gaped in awe; a look that Adam was always proud to see from his son. "So kids, how about a brew before you ask me about moving into the loft?" Their looks went from awe to guilty wonderment. "Oh come on, did you think we didn't know?"

"Well, you and my mom haven't been away from each other for many nights since… the beginning of the summer." Luke decided to choose the safest explanation. Billy and Marie didn't know about his mom and dad's affair and he wanted to keep it that way. Adam turned out to be a nice man that made his mom happy. He had seen how sullen the divorce made her in her life outside of the café, but it slightly perturbed Luke that Adam had appeared so suddenly.

"That is true." Adam was thankful that Luke hadn't mentioned anything else.

"Come on, dad. I've seen the way you look at Jane. It's how I look at sheet music. That beautiful confusion mixed up with admiration and allure." Billy said.

"Son, you're such a poet." Adam took a swig of his brew.

Luke laid out some finger food, grabbed a beer, and sat back against a boulder. "He's right you know."

Adam thought he heard some resentment in Luke's voice. He had prepared himself for that whenever Jane agreed to be his girlfriend. So far, it hadn't come up. "Luke, I know I probably should have talked to you about dating your mom. You're the man of the house and as the man, I should have come to you first."

Luke gaped and quickly shook his head. "My mom is happier than she has ever been. You know, she has all of these photo albums. Holidays. The cafes. Awards ceremonies. All of our school events. Most of them are just us kids." He jabbed a stick into the fire. "But the ones that I enjoy looking at, are the ones that she took while she was in Paris. She was so happy experimenting and being an apprentice. Touring the city and culture. Those pictures are proof that time of her life was the best." He looked a little uncomfortable. "Until she met you. I've never seen her so… content."

The crackling coals and softened cricket chirps were the only sounds for several moments.

Adam pulled out 2 matching keychains, each with a small pocket knife, and each holding a key to the loft. "Catch." He tossed 1 to each of his sons. "If the loft wasn't yours before that little speech, it definitely was after. Jane and I just have 2 requests after you take over the lease; you split the rent equally and respect each other as much as you do right now."

Billy cheered, Luke grabbed another brew, and the boys became men as they talked into the night about future hikes, repositioning their loft furniture, and arranging various scenarios of rescuing damsels in distress.

Adam slipped away, called Jane, and listened to her voice as she recalled the events of the day with their daughters and the girl time spent with her closest friends. He gazed back towards the fire happy to let the boys celebrate, but mostly to let Jane know that Luke gave his blessing for them to be together.

(O)

The wedding planning had distracted Jane from nearly everything and everyone else for the past 2 months. Even the remodel had taken a backseat to place settings, centerpieces, and floral arrangements. The difference between plum and mauve. Or white or red wine. Suits or tuxes. A-line, bustled, ruching, toile, lace, satin. It was all tumbling together and didn't allow anything else to settle in her thoughts.

So when Adam hugged her from behind, slipped a pale blue handkerchief from his pocket, and tied it loosely over her eyes… she thought of anything BUT the remodel or the wedding.

"Adam, I admire your… resourceful creativity." Jane whispered in her best seductive voice.

"Uh, Jane…" Adam said cautiously still leading her blindfolded outside onto the veranda and near the garden. She smelled the herbs and earth with a deep inhale.

A night together in the garden bistro was just the right way to end the busy day of wedding planning with Lauren.

"Oui, oui mon amour merveilleux enchanteur."

"Oh, mom!" Gabby and Lauren blanched.

"Oh Bubbie is whipping out the French. Okay, I think we better clear out. It's getting hot in here!" Trisha wolf whistled.

Adam couldn't help but laugh, though he kept his hands secured over the handkerchief.

Jane blushed all the way down to her toes. "Ah! Who all is here? What's going on?!" She may have been embarrassed, but she still giggled when a familiar, curious nose sniffed her ankle. "Is that Murphy? Kids, make sure to take some Benadryl! I don't want your allergies acting up."

Luke answered, "Mom, we all decided to get allergy shots when Adam became your boyfriend."

"Oh, huh…" Jane seemed flabbergasted. "That was convenient."

"Do you ever stop 'mothering'?" Diane teased.

"Not since I've known her." A familiar voice said warmly.

Jane would have known that voice anywhere and was immensely grateful for the cover of the handkerchief. What the hell was Jake doing here? Her body froze in place and her veins seemed to ice over.

"Jane, it's okay. I'm here." Adam whispered soothingly knowing that she would need a moment to let the shock pass. They had never argued before, but Adam felt an argument boiling quickly. "Are you ready?"

She could only manage a nod before he took off the blindfold. Gabby, Lauren, Harley, Trisha, Billy, Marie, Murphy, Peter, Diane, Joanne, Renaldo, Agnes, and Jake all stood to greet her. Jane glanced back up to Adam. "What's going on…?" Jane locked eyes on Adam; refusing to glance in Jake's direction until she knew why he was here intruding on her home.

(O)

"Mom, are you serious?" Gabby hugged her tight.

"I told you that she didn't remember." Lauren gave a sideways hug and complimented Adam. "You pulled it off! I'm surprised!"

"Lauren, what's going on? I've been with you all day!" Jane exclaimed in frustration.

"Jane, Happy Birthday." Adam kissed her cheek and the group parted to reveal the patio decked out in birthday banners, tea-lights in balloons, and a 3-tiered assortment of Petít Fours.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow." Jane kissed him soundly back; ignoring the prickly stare coming from her ex-husband.

"Oh, I know. I just thought that you might be a bit busy tomorrow." He teased back and caught Luke and Harley's attention. They walked over and hugged her tight.

"Boss, happy early birthday." Harley said and gave Jake a stern look over Jane's shoulder. As if to tell him to stay on the opposite side of the patio and not to try anything funny. He chuckled when he saw that Agnes' stare read the same expression.

"Mom! We're here to help you move in tomorrow. We're all going to stay the night."

"What?!" Jane said in alarm.

"No. Not all of us. But we wanted to offer any assistance if we could, Jane." Agnes replied unemotionally. "I'm not the best with…manual labor." Her nose upturned the very notion and Jane's friends each scowled behind the 'adulterer'. "But I could help with setting up your…"

"Your new computer." Gabby and Lauren interrupted together. "It has the same software at your office, surveillance on this property, and at the café. Plus, 2 monitors!"

Luke added, "Agnes offered to help Marie set up the system for you since she is really techie."

Agnes shrugged as if to say, 'no biggie', but she was surprised by how much the older Adler children had tried to be nicer to her. Or at the very least, not as openly disgusted by her.

"Thank you; this is all so considerate." Jane replied breathlessly.

"Well, you deserve it Jane." Jake said unemotionally.

Adam sensed the tension, but didn't allow Jake's stare to ice over the evening. He popped a bottle of champagne and poured everyone, besides Lauren, a flute of the bubbling beverage. "Happy birthday to you…" Billy led the group with his electric guitar… "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Janey…"

"Mo…oooom." The kids bellowed.

"Bubbie!" Jane's friends called out of tune with the rest of the group.

"… Happy birthday to you!" Billy finished the last line with a flourish to rival PINK FLOYD.

"Awh, thanks everyone!" Her friends and children hugged her and toasted to her name.

"Why don't you all dip into the snacks, while I take Jane on a private tour of her 47 emails?" Adam joked. "Jane, come on."

Jane swallowed the champagne in a single gulp and helped herself to another glass before she followed Adam. Jake caught her eye for a moment and Jane nearly broke down in frustrated tears. He glared with jealousy and anger! How dare he, she thought!

Agnes stepped away to call the babysitter for Pedro and Jane's friends took the opportunity to descend on Jake like a wrath from God.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up to Jane's home for her birthday!" Trisha began. "How dare you! She is really happy and if you decide to mess with her, Jake, I swear, the biggest piece of you that investigators are going to find is your tiny, shriveled old…"

"Everything okay, over here?" Harley knew that it was a matter of time before Jake started the drama.

Diane added. "No, everything ISN'T okay. What the hell, Jake? Are you insane?"

"We ran into Luke and Billy in town, they were loading Billy's equipment into the back of the van, and I helped them load it. I thought that maybe they would need help uploading it too." Jake gave the partial truth. He had heard Gabby mention Jane's birthday celebration to someone on the phone and Jake found himself drawn to being near her again. "Agnes suggested that we should help."

Joanne slipped between the small groups, walked straight up to Jake, and slapped him. "Shame on you." Her usual quiet and naive disposition hadn't been fooled by the attorney's charms.

Jake's cheek stung, but he was more than regretting his decision to come and intrude on Jane's celebration. He had always liked Joanne more than Diane and especially more than Trisha; how had this night turned into such a disaster?!

Agnes returned and seemed oblivious to the intensity of the evening. "Jake, Pedro is throwing up. We need to go. Thanks for inviting us to stay, Harley, but if Pedro isn't feeling better by tomorrow…"

He gave her a stiff hug, "No, I understand!" He said almost eagerly. "Go take care of the little uncle! I'll let everyone know. Jake." Harley nodded coldly and shook his father-in-law's hand harshly. He made sure Agnes was out of earshot, "Back off, Jake. This is your 1 and only warning."

(O)

Back in the house, Jane had tried to keep herself together.

There were just some things that were impossible no matter the level of determination.

Adam watched the exchange between Harley, Joanne, and Jake with interest. He felt a comradery with Jane's friends and family that hadn't been there before. But that didn't excuse how lousy he felt.

Jane was too upset to leave the bathroom, so Adam gave her space and let his own insecurities lay as dormant as possible. Jake and Agnes' appearance had been nerve grinding for him.

"Adam." Jane called through the bathroom door.

"I'm right here." He leaned against it.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled.

He breathed deep and slid against the door to the floor. "Jane, it isn't your fault that he showed up. I swear that nobody knew why he was even here. Billy told me that he helped load some of the sound equipment into the van…"

Jane interrupted. "No, it isn't my fault. But I hate that I'm so angry with him."

Adam remained silent so she continued.

"I was taken off guard by his presence and then his sour stares. It just made me so mad! He was trying to ruin your night of surprises for me." She leaned against the door of her current bathroom; still unable to get her anger under control.

"Will you open the door, Jane?"

"Adam, you shouldn't have to see me like this."

"Jane, please." He heard her stand and unlatch the door. He then embraced her as if life depended on it. "Don't ever think that I don't want to see you. For any reason. I was so afraid that you were mad with me."

She stroked his jawbone in a way that made his knees wobble. "Adam, I love you." Jane kissed Adam with a fervor that left them both breathless. As if she tried to explain to him through the kiss that even though they hadn't spent a majority of their life together, that she planned to spend the rest of hers making sure that he knew she would always love him.

"I love you, Jane." Adam grazed Jane's slender neck with his teeth and caressed her waist with intensity. "May I give you the tour? Or should we…"

Jane deliberately snapped the latch of her bathroom lock. "This is my party. They can wait."

Adam pressed himself against Jane and the bathroom door. She responded by greedily pushing his sport jacket to the floor and unfastening the buttons of his shirt. He tugged playfully on her ponytail and was surprised when he elicited a moan of pleasurable lust from his caramel scented goddess.

She freed his bare chest, revealing a line of toned muscles, and kissed her way to his belt buckle. Somehow, she managed to undo the buckle using only her teeth and whipped the belt through the loops with such a quick flourish, Adam nearly lost his teetering control.

"How you amaze me, woman?!" He cried out as she freed the rest of his body from clothing and took the most sensitive part of himself into her alluring mouth.

He tugged on her hair, which caused her delicate moans to hum with the most interesting sensation. She stopped suddenly and smiled upwards. Her sultry smirk kissed him everywhere except for on his lips. In a moment, Adam placed his lips, on hers.

Before Jane knew what had happened, Adam pushed her onto her back to the floor. She idly wondered how he had maneuvered the terry cloth robe, when he suddenly latched his mouth over the peaks of her breasts. He sucked and pulled gently with his teeth until she bucked wildly beneath him. She moaned his name twice and shuddered violently when his fingers probed her more sensitive flesh. It wasn't until she was entirely satisfied, that Adam plunged himself into the scorching, caramel beauty.

They panted heavily until they caught a round of giggles.

"Whoa. That was amazing."

Adam nodded in agreement. "Ready for that tour? Or maybe round 2?"

She gave him a sloppy kiss and nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"Jane?" Adam leaned up to make sure that she heard him.

"I still haven't decided yet." She grinned against his ribs before she started teasing his body gently with her fingers.

 **REVIEWS ARE WELCOME**


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the right's to Nancy Meyer's, It's Complicated. Movie. 2009._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after this movie._

Chapter 4

The entire drive home was silent. Agnes and Jake didn't bother acknowledging the awkwardness of intruding on Jane. Both of them felt it. And it broke Agnes' heart. Just when she thought that they were getting back on track, Jake pulls this stunt! Would she ever be free of her husband's ex-wife?! Could she trust him for anything?!

She spent the short drive reviewing the events leading to the awful evening.

Billy and Luke were moving equipment into a van. Jake, being a devoted father, helped his son. Afterwards, introductions were made and Billy offered to buy them a round of drinks as a way of thanks. Jake immediately agreed. And hell, even Agnes thought it would be fun to take in the bar scene.

The 4 adults talked, joked, and became better acquainted.

Billy said that they needed to get going if they were going to be on time. Luke hugged her and his father before loading into the van.

Jake wondered aloud if they might need help unloading the equipment. Agnes just said, why don't we offer to help them…

And there it was.

Jake acted like the caring, considerate, and loving father. It tugged at Agnes' heartstrings every time. Because children, no matter what, were the world to her. Their happiness, health, education, accomplishes… all of it!

Because it had been her suggestion, she couldn't fault Jake.

But that didn't mean that he could humiliate her like that. EVER.

Jake pulled in front of their condo's front gate and handed the keys to the valet. He wondered how mad Agnes was with him, but figured that the fight would have happened straightaway. So, he used the drive home to silently develop arguments to be ready for her inevitable yelling. And when she didn't yell, he figured that everything was fine.

She even smiled when they got into the elevator.

He relaxed whenever he realized that his secret motives for seeing Jane were still his secrets. The rest of the evening, Jake spent playing billiards while Agnes attended their sick son.

Just after 10 o'clock, Agnes popped her head in his man cave.

"Jake, Petey is still running a high fever. I'm going to stay with him tonight."

"Oh, poor kid." Jake stopped the cue ball. "Maybe we should take him into Urgent Care?"

"No, it will pass." She said.

"Well, do you have to stay all night with him? You can't spend a little of it…" He hinted with a crude hand gesture. "Ya, know…"

She laughed once, "Not tonight."

"Okay, okay." He sat the cue stick down. "Let me go tell the little guy goodnight."

"No. No!" She said in a panic. "Uh, Petey threw up. A LOT. The babysitter didn't get it all and I know how you feel about vomit." Even the word conjured a nasty image for him. "Just write him a little note and pass it under the door. I'll read it to him before he goes to sleep."

Jake looked grateful for not dealing with the sickness. "Wait, a minute." He scribbled a quick note that read, _"Love you lots, kiddo. Daddy."_

They gave each other quick kisses and Jake decided to play another game of billiards.

Agnes barely made it into Pedro's room before she allowed a quiet sob to wrack her body. Her sweet boy was soundly asleep, so she gave into the moment of weakness. Hot tears trekked down her chin and her nose ran uncomfortably. Why did she love Jake so much?! The note crumpled in her fist. His love for Pedro was so pure and that had always been why she looked over his misgivings. He had no clue that he put her through hell tonight and if he did know it… then… damn him for being so cruel.

She decided that she needed a vacation... WITHOUT Jake.

She packed a week's worth of clothes for Pedro, crammed some toys into his school bag, and text her mama.

 _"Can Petey and I stay w/ u & daddy 4 a week?" _

_"Of course! Jake problems?"_

 _"We're fine."_

 _"Aggie-bear… I know u. Don't have 2 talk now. Later tho, O-K?"_

 _"K"_

Agnes went inside of Pedro's closet, shut the doors, and dialed the valet. She wanted her car ready quickly.

She glanced again at Pedro's sleeping form and placed the note from Jake on the nightstand. No. Pedro should see that. She pocketed it and used a crayon to leave Jake a short note explaining where she and her son had gone. There was a slim chance that he would appear at her parent's mansion in the morning. But she would cross that bridge tomorrow.

The sick child wasn't disturbed as his mother lifted him and the bag easily. The door into the man cave was still shut, though Jake had long since gone to sleep. Agnes grabbed her purse, crept out the door, and met the valet.

"I'm taking Petey to Urgent Care. His fever still hasn't come down." She lied because the valet would surely tell Jake when he left for work in the morning.

"Well hope the wee tike feels better in the morn." The Irish valet said pityingly.

Jake woke the next morning and went to work without noticing that his wife and child were gone.

(O)

Jane set the coffee early. The rest of the house was quiet. Adam agreed to run to the café for breakfast for everyone. Renaldo had fresh bagels, tarts, and pastries ready for moving day. He had also agreed to manage the café while Jane was busy settling in.

Hopefully by tonight, she would be all moved!

The strong brew had roused the attention of her favorite son-in-law.

"Morning, boss." Harley yawned.

"Hey, Harley. Here you go." She admired his preference for black coffee.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" He asked.

Jane and Adam spent the night in the new bedroom suite. He wanted her to wake up on her birthday in her newly remodeled boudoir. Even if it wasn't completely ready. She blushed when she recalled that Adam insisted on round 2 and round 3. And then, the bonus birthday round. "Not much. Adam is bringing breakfast soon."

Lauren joined them, doctored her coffee, and gave her mother a hug. "Happy birthday, mom. Are you ready to move all of this stuff into your new kitchen and bedroom suite?"

Jane chuckled and saw that Adam was pulling into the drive. "You have no idea. I'm so excited."

Trisha, Diane, and Joanne agreed to sleep in Jane's old bedroom.

The girls, Gabby, Lauren, and Marie all spent the night in Gabby's room.

Luke, Harley, and Billy stayed in Luke's room.

Adam unloaded breakfast. "Good morning. Renaldo said that he packed extra goodies to tide us over until lunch. Which he will be delivering to your new kitchen by noon."

"Great!" Jane pinched Adam's bottom flirtatiously. "We'll move the table and chairs over first. Then the china, utensils, and small appliances. When Trisha's sister gets here, we can load the old larger appliances into her husband's truck."

Gabby and Marie entered the small kitchen rubbing their tired eyes. "Morning girls!" Adam hugged them. "Coffee?" He passed them each their cups and creamer.

"Jane, do you need some help setting up your new computer system?" Marie shyly offered. "I'm not as techie as some," She hinted without mentioning Agnes, "But your café uses the same software that my store uses." Marie worked in clothing retail.

"Mom, she has been giving me great advice on which courses I should take." Gabby said. "She really knows her stuff."

"That would be so nice. Thank you, Marie!" Jane said.

"Okay, does Jane have everyone whipped into shape or what?" Trisha teased. "Tell me you have coffee." Adam handed her a mug. "What? No KAHLUA?"

"Trisha, Diane, Joanne, and I will take care of the kitchen.' Jane ticked off her fingers. "Adam is in charge of the bedroom…"

Diane entered the now overly crowded kitchen. "I'll bet he is. ME-OW."

Jane laughed when Adam blushed, but continued. "The boys will do the heavy lifting. Lauren is NOT to touch a single heavy box! I mean it." She scolded, though knew everyone would watch out for her oldest daughter. "And the girls will set up my office. Oh my gosh… I'm going to have an office! With a library and…" Her grin widened. "This is the best birthday. Thank you all so much for helping."

Adam watched in wonderment at how appreciative Jane could be.

The sun was just rising over Jane's bustling house.

The new kitchen sparkled like a professional chef's kitchen should.

Ivory cream counters with white marble tops. 2 gas powered stainless-steel stoves. Gooseneck faucet with a deep split cast-iron sink. 10 foot long island with shining copper pots and pans hanging above. Recessed lighting. China displaying cabinets on the far wall outlining a stunning bay window that overlooked the garden. 2 side-by-side refrigerators and a walk-in pantry.

Her old kitchen would become the perfect botanicals room. A place to clean her garden produce, dry herbs, and can.

The dining room and combination family room would become a single space as it was meant to be. Her office and library. And now Adam. He would share this space with her. The space near the fireplace leading onto the patio, would be Jane's area. The space near the current dining area would become Adam's.

(O)

Adam thought that their home was a professional chef's ultimate dream. And the architecture! Absolutely stunning. From the vaulted ceilings, arched hallways, 2 master suites, library, produce and herb garden, 2 car garage with enough space to use as a shop, and the flower garden bistro overlooking the ocean.

What a wonder! He thought as he soaked his sore muscles into the jetted tub.

Jane entered with a bottle of wine.

"You read my mind." Adam toyed while she poured them each a generous glass.

"I still can't believe that everything is done. The office is set up. The botanical room is ready. I have a closet. An actual closet! With a vanity and built in drawers. And the shoe rack. Whew. My kitchen! Oh my gosh! It's beautiful." She teared and was silent for a moment. "This is…"

Adam watched Jane struggle with her words and dab at the corners of her pretty blue eyes. "You truly deserve this." He told her. "Happy birthday."

She set down her glass and kissed him soundly. "You're an amazing man, Adam. Thank you!" Kiss on the lips. "Thank you." Kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Kiss on the neck.

He laughed and splashed water. "What about the double sinks? I know I chanced it…"

"The second sink made me sad before, but now all I can think about is the conversation we had." Jane laughed. "You were so nervous to bring up the 'his & hers' sinks! I had to tease you about that. Talking code about my love life! I was so mortified to admit how it made me feel bad. Now all I can think is how funny it was. I was relieved you decided to sneak that little detail into the master bathroom." Jane rubbed his aching shoulders.

"I just wanted this day to be perfect." Adam admitted.

"This day couldn't possibly get better." Jane said warmly.

"Oh, I think it could." Adam turned to face Jane. With a simple tug, her robe fell off her shoulders.

The sudsy bubbles spilled over the couple as they made passionate love.

When the sun rose, Jane woke to the scent of a delicious cappuccino sitting on the nightstand. Adam joined her in their bed and they watched the distant waves in the ocean from their pillows. The sun shimmered on the ocean like diamonds.

Jane's breath caught as she saw the red velvet box sitting on their window seat.

She slipped out of bed, put her robe on, and stared at the box.

Adam stood, walked to the plush seating, and patted the cushions. He had been so nervous when Harley, Luke, and Billy helped him choose the ring, but now, here in the presence of his favorite person… he was calm. "Jane, I think you know what this is."

Her eyes filled with happy tears as she sat.

"I've wanted to do this for some time now, but I wanted to be sure that you were ready." He watched a tear fall. "Jane Lauren Craig-Adler, I love you. I promise to always love you. Will you be my wife?"

Jane was already nodding as he opened the tiny box. "Adam William Schaffer, I love you and I'll love you until the end of time. Yes! Yes, I'll be your wife."

Adam allowed himself to shed tears of happiness as he placed the rose-gold vintage Edwardian style engagement ring on Jane's left ring finger. He kissed her hands, wrists, and finally those sweet caramel lips.

It was several hours before Jane made the household a full breakfast in her sparkling kitchen; waffles, fresh fruits, pastries, sausage bites, and warm cheesy croissants. It was during the second round of orange juice before Gabby squealed in excitement. Not quite able to coherently explain herself.

"Mamacita!" She struggled as she pointed to Jane's hand.

"I think Gabby forgot how to speak English." Joanne snickered.

"You could be right." Jane flourished her hand as she poured Joanne a cup of coffee.

"Wha? That's a… that's a…" Joanne stuttered.

"What's happening?" Lauren asked a bit confused.

"Ah! No way!" Trish exclaimed.

Jane and Adam stood, took each other's hand, and announced their engagement. A moment passed in stunned silence before everyone jumped to their feet to congratulate them. Their genuine happiness for the couple was warming and eagerly received. Jane felt the lighthearted contentment reach under her ribcage and into her soul.

A moment she would never forget.

(O)

Jake grumbled audibly as he came home. This week had been absolute hell. Agnes still refused to come home. Work was hectic and boring all at the same time. And tomorrow his oldest daughter would be married. Gone forever.

It's not that Jake didn't like Harley.

They met in high school. Fell in love. And had been attached at the hip ever since.

It wasn't natural to be with somebody for that long? Was it?

Of course, it was the principal of the matter. His daughter was no longer a child.

He picked up his cell phone. "Agnes, tomorrow is Lauren and Harley's wedding. I hope you're there." He hit disconnect, threw the phone on the couch, and flopped down to watch TV. He flicked through the channels without paying attention.

Jake hated thinking about the complications of his role.

Husband. Father. Law-Partner. Soon to be grandpa.

He had luckily been excused from the rehearsal dinner. He wasn't ready to see Jane. Who had completely changed ever since meeting that nerdy man! Where Jane had once been warm and compassionate, she was now cold and distant. There would never be another chance for Jake; he still couldn't believe that she was engaged! Jake couldn't admit, even to himself, that he felt betrayed.

The door jingled lightly.

Agnes walked into their luxurious condo with confidence. "Jake, I'm not here to talk to you. I'm just here to pick up a few things for Petey and me."

He ignored her. "Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow? I can't face losing my daughter. Not if you're not there." He used the only argument that she couldn't say no to.

Agnes stopped, took a beat, and turned to face her husband. "Jake, of course I will be there. Pedro is the ring bearer and I'm helping the girls with their hair."

It seemed like news to Jake. "Oh really?"

"You should pick us up at mom and daddy's tomorrow. Early. The ceremony begins at 3 PM. Remember, it's at the STANHOPE hotel. The flower garden deluxe ceremony." Agnes watched Jake's eyes glaze over. "Jake! Pay attention!"

"Agnes," Jake seemed at a loss for words.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Are you divorcing me?" He asked finally.

His wife seemed to think it over for a beat. "I don't know, Jake. I love you, but you still seem to be hooked on Jane. I don't deserve that. I want to be with you. It's just… I want what we had before. Our relationship worked then. I think you should take the time apart and decide if you really want to be with me. This is going to be your decision."

Agnes stalked into Pedro's bedroom, packed his boy-sized tuxedo, and a few of her best dresses. She left the condo without saying goodbye. How could she say goodbye to Jake? She loved him more and more with every day! It ached to watch him struggle alone. To watch him decide if he loved her or Jane! It was purely torture.

(O)

"How are you holding up, Jane?" Adam asked her as Harley and Lauren shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The garden patio was filled with family and friends of about 100 people. Jasmine and red roses gave their dense perfume around the guests and the happy couple. The white linen tablecloths were louden with beautiful red and white china, lace lanterns hung softly, the waiters were ready to begin serving, and the full bar would soon be ready to mix cocktails.

Many of the guests, including the couple, would be staying the night here at the STANHOPE.

Jane decided against spending the night.

After all, this was the same hotel where Jane met Jake for an impromptu date. And memories of Jake were better left in the past.

"I'm just so happy for them. Tomorrow night they'll be on their way to Paris! Can you believe it?! They will have such a great time. I've given them my old travel book of every place I saw when I lived there." Jane nestled into Adam's shoulder. A comfort that he would never trade. "Everything is so beautiful."

"Jake did well. Didn't shed a single tear." Adam observed.

"Give it another hour." Jane said knowingly. Jake always used emotions as a dramatic point in an argument. He just needed the right moment. "He is probably saving that for his speech."

The guests stood, greeted the happy couple, and moved to the outdoor reception area adjacent to the ceremony. The ceremony area seating would be broken down and used as the dancefloor. Billy and Luke hurried to set up the stage.

Adam stood. "Looks like Billy and Luke need some help with the sounding equipment. I'm going to help out." He kissed Jane and greeted Agnes on the way over; giving Pedro a high-5 as he did so.

The waiters reviewed the pre-arranged menus as many guests frequented the open bar.

"Jane!" Agnes called. Pedro was playing with a couple of other children. "Do you have a minute?"

Jane smiled as the young Hispanic girl stood before her. "Agnes, thanks again for your help this morning. The girl's hair and makeup look stunning. And the lace lanterns were a good call for the dance floor tonight!" Jane wanted to direct the conversation to a more positive topic. Conversations with Agnes were always well mannered, but draining.

Agnes seemed taken aback. "You're welcome. And congratulations! I didn't realize that you and Adam had gotten engaged. Have you set a date yet?"

"Not yet. We didn't want to take away from Lauren and Harley's day, but I'm sure that we'll set a date within the week now that their married." Jane replied.

"And then you'll have a grandkid to welcome." Agnes smiled away the lump in her throat.

Jane nodded.

The silence seemed to space the time apart awkwardly.

"So, did you know that Jake and I are split up?" Agnes tried to remain as collected as possible. "It happened right after your birthday party."

"What? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Jane said sympathetically.

"He is still in love with you and I want him to decide whether or not we…" Agnes couldn't say divorce.

"Well, I doubt that he is in love with me. We made our feelings for each other very clear, after." Jane tried to sound believable. "You're a beautiful, successful, and talented person. He would be an idiot to do anything to jeopardize your relationship."

"He is an idiot." Agnes said bluntly which caused a reel of laughter between the Adler women. "I just wanted to let you know our situation in case…you… well, I just thought you should know."

Jane breathed deeply. "I love Adam. You love Jake. And Jake loves you."

"Thanks Jane."

Jane watched the young woman flip her hair over the other shoulder to show off her insane tattoo. Agnes might be beautiful and successful, but Jane would never understand her impulsive decision to get such a weird tattoo!

(O)

"Check. Check." Billy gave an audio check. "Helllloooo, this is the Adler-McMinn Wedding! I'm Billy and this is my band, RAISING CANE. Now that everyone is fed and watered and on their way to plastered…" The audience laughed. "Let's get the party started with a few toasts!"

The groomsmen included Luke and 2 of Harley's friends. The bridesmaids included Gabby and 2 of Lauren's friends. They had all known each other for a long time and had the crowd laughing with the slideshow of the couple. Pictures of high school, sports, poker nights, and several wild outings showed their familiarity with one another.

Jake gave a warming speech that left everyone next to tears.

"Told ya." Jane nudged Adam with her elbow.

"He is one for the theatrics, isn't he?" Adam chuckled.

Lauren and Harley hugged Jake. They remained standing.

Billy addressed them, "The happy couple wanted to make a statement… or they're trying to make an early escape to the honeymoon suite!" He passed the microphone to a red-faced Harley.

"We just wanted to say thank you to everyone. My groomsmen are my brothers and best friends. Mom, dad. Thanks for telling me to join track. Without that advice, I'd never have made a fool of myself in front of my future wife." The McMinn parents nodded their agreement. "Lauren, you are the most amazing woman I've ever been lucky enough to meet. I love you."

The couple kissed and the cameras flashed crazily.

"Boss, where are you?" Harley asked.

Jane felt herself flush in embarrassment as she raised her hand.

"Mom, Harley and I have a surprise for you." Lauren smiled. "We exchanged our 2 first class plane tickets to Paris."

Jane sat shocked. "What?"

Adam squeezed her hand.

"We exchanged them for 4 coach tickets. We want you and Adam to get married. In Paris!" Lauren said excitedly. "What do you say?"

Gabby, Marie, Luke, and Billy had each planned to join Harley and Lauren next week to do some backpacking through the city and into Switzerland. It was as if the entire group had planned that this would happen. Their most important family would be with them.

Jane turned to Adam. "Did you do this?" She smiled as he nodded. She hugged him.

"I think that's a yes!" Harley exclaimed.

Jane couldn't believe it! She would be getting married in Paris! Her children and Adam's children would be with her for the most important moment of her second life. She hugged Adam as tightly as possible and caught Jake's eye as he stood near the open bar. His brows were furrowed in frustration and his stance drooped dejectedly.

"Jane! Are you okay with this?" Adam asked as he leaned back. "Harley and Lauren approached me about it after we got engaged. I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do. And then all of the kids wanted to be there too!"

Trisha, Joanne, and Diane all nodded. "Janey, we've got this. Your bags will be packed, the café will be taken care of, and Joanne's agreed to watch Murphy."

Adam waited as he drank in the sight of his caramel goddess.

"This is perfect, Adam. I love you."

Billy rounded the crowd to the dance floor. The first dance of the newlyweds was followed by the mother/father of the bride and groom.

Jake steered clear of Jane at all costs. He was so furious and distracted, but this was his daughter's day. It wasn't his place to give Lauren nothing but his fullest attention. "I can't believe my little girl is a married woman." He said as he passed her back to Harley. "You're a lucky man, take care of her."

Harley stopped Jake as he turned to leave. "How are you doing? With everything?"

There was always something about Harley. He always knew. "I'm dealing. Take care of my daughter." Jake picked up Pedro and spun him around. His son's giggles pushed away the complicated emotions, but did little to settle his heart.

What would he do?

Agnes took Pedro home shortly after. It was difficult to see Jake acting as though everything were okay and then watching his true emotions spill into a glass of Scotch. Jane watched Agnes leave and silently thanked her for the heads up. As much as she detested Agnes, she had forgiven her. Jane wasn't sure when that happened exactly.

Could it have been before Jane and Jake's affair?

No. Probably not.

The forgiveness had come on just as suddenly as the affair had.

The night was as wonderful as any wedding could possibly be. The friends and newlyweds danced long into the night. Billy's band sang and performed with gusto. And the staff treated each guest as if they were movie stars.

"Jane, are you ready to head home and pack?" Adam asked her.

"You bet!" She hugged her daughter and Harley. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"The plane leaves tomorrow morning at 5 AM. A 15-hour flight. So make sure you bring some books." Lauren said. "We'll pick you up at 3:30."

Jane and Adam left the wedding party, though it was still hopping with excitement.

Jake had stood nearby listening to their exchange as he dialed 411. "I need to book a flight to Paris."

 _ **Reviews are welcome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the right's to Nancy Meyer's, It's Complicated. Movie. 2009._

 _My story is a continuation of the events after this movie. Any places, people, or companies, real or imaginary, are strictly used for entertainment purposes. No financial infringement is intended._

 _Note to Reader-_

 _Several of the places mentioned below are in Paris, France._

 _Hints of violence and sexuality. Proceed with caution_

Chapter 5

Paris was just as wonderful as Jane remembered.

Their first stop was to check into the Hotel Du Petit Moulin. Each floor of the hotel seemed to crisscross into one another. It was a bundle of money for 4 rooms, but it was fun exploring each unique design.

The groups split, rested, and agreed to meet in the lobby in the morning.

Jane was clearly brimming with excitement to begin their first full day. First stop, was monetary exchange at the bank and then breakfast at her old stomping grounds. Angelina, Tea House. A Patisserie owned by Madam Bertrand.

The café's internationally known for their sweets. Jane studied underneath the wonderful baker, who gave her a variety of ideas for her own shop. Including the design layout for customer purchases. The glass display and shelving units behind the counters provided a clean and welcoming atmosphere. Not to mention the architecture. Adam ranted about the salon style and gothic references.

Poulet, Febez les rois, Douceaurs d'hiver, muffins, egg pastries, custards, fresh fruits, truffles, and so many imaginable sweet and salty delights that the group tested.

Food that was complex and delicious all at once.

Jane visited with her mentor who had agreed to attend the couple's small ceremony once they decided on a church. So long as they decided to have the reception here and allow Bertrand to make a small wedding cake.

Jane thanked her old apprentice.

Adam leaned in to whisper, "Have I ever told you how hot it is that you speak fluent French?"

Jane whispered several lines of the sultry language into his ear.

They toured the Eiffel tower. Where Lauren felt the first movements of the baby as she peered through the telescope.

Louvre Museum. The courtyard made Adam weak at the knees over the structure and beautiful architecture. He scribbled ideas and took as many pictures as his camera and security allowed. The sheer size of the place took up the rest of their day.

The next morning, the group tested new cafes and shopped.

Clothes. Shoes. Perfume. Wine. Souvenirs. Antiques.

Jane found a white knee-length dress with a sweetheart neckline and delicate beading. Her stomach fluttered nervously as she thought of her engagement and wedding. They decided that they would be married at Notre Dame in 2 days.

(O)

The next day, the couple met their kids for an impromptu bachelor/bachelorette evening spent at the Moulin Rouge.

The show wasn't promiscuous, however, there was plenty of feathers, sequins, and dancing women that not much was left to the imagination. The Pirates' showing was Jane's particular favorite. Priestesses, Medusa, treasures, and whimsical satire.

When the show concluded, the girls and boys split into opposite directions.

"Mom, we just wanted a girl's night with you." Gabby said.

"Thanks girls. This trip has been amazing so far." Jane replied. "Marie, how are your sketches coming along? Am I looking at the next famous clothing designer?"

"My collage book has been filled! I'm going to have to buy another one. I can't believe how much Paris has inspired me to start my own clothing line. I don't know why I've never thought of it before." Marie admitted as they walked into a bar off of the main street. The normally shy girl came alive when she talked about fashion.

Lauren bought a round of drinks, choosing a sparkling juice instead of alcohol. "Congratulations mom. I can't believe that you're getting married, but I'm so happy that it's Adam. He is so kind and good to you! Plus, we get 2 pretty cool new siblings."

Marie blushed happily and hugged Jane. "I'm so happy that my dad has you, Jane. You're a great step-mom."

The ladies finished their evening talking about clothes, shoes, weddings, and babies.

The men however, were just beginning a night of interesting events.

Harley bought 2 pitchers and some appetizers. He patted Adam fondly on the back. "Hey, pops. Can I talk to you outside?"

Adam nodded. Billy and Luke were busy flirting with a couple of French girls and dismissed them with a flick of the hand.

Harley and Adam sat out on a patio that overlooked the Seine River. A few moments passed before Harley spoke. "I've never seen the boss so happy, Adam."

"I've never been in love like this before. Jane is an amazing person." Adam thought about her in wonderment. How did he luck out?

"I don't want to pry or anything." Harley started. "I just really respect you and wondered if you knew…"

"I know. Jane and I have talked about everything. I appreciate you checking on that. You're a good man." He patted his soon to be son-in-law on the back. "We really lucked out. Our girls are awesome."

"Yes. Our girls are awesome." Jake said as the 2 flipped around and stared.

"Jake?" Adam said confused. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Adam was always the first to admit that he was not the 'macho' type of guy. He didn't like to swear, fight, or bully. And drinking was a tasteful social obligation, not a frequent habit to indulge. Jealousy was another vice that he wasn't keen to dealing with. But here and now, Adam felt deeply angered.

"Good God, Jake, what the hell are you doing here?" Harley growled.

He was frustrated with his father-in-law and had been ever since finding out about the affair. Lying had never been a concern until he met Jake. Lauren and the other siblings had clearly inherited their best traits from Jane. Kindness. Creativity. Honesty. Jake had NONE of those. Even when Harley was younger, he didn't care for the lawyer. He associated all attorneys as being incapable of truth-telling. Jake was a prime example.

"Is Agnes here?" Adam managed to suppress his anger.

"No. She isn't." Jake admitted. "I'm here to stop your wedding."

"Jane has made her choice. I don't know how much clearer she needs to be." Harley said.

Adam turned to Harley. "Go make sure your brothers don't come out. Jake and I need to have a very short conversation before he boards the next flight out of Paris."

Harley seemed to protest a bit, but thought that Adam didn't want the younger brothers coming out to see Jane's ex-husband making a dramatic spectacle. "I'll come and check on you." He paused when he was near Jake. "I'm really disgusted by you right now."

Jake hadn't counted on such a public confrontation, but he nodded stiffly.

Harley joined the other boys who were dancing with 2 pretty French girls. He moved to a window seat to keep Jake and Adam in sight.

"I've been extremely patient with you. The lying to Jane. The cheating. Coming to our home. You nearly ruined her birthday. Can you really be this selfish? Or are you so obsessed with her that you can't see how toxic you truly are?" Adam managed to reel in a bit of frustration. Though, his hands were itching to strike something.

"Jane loves me. She might care for you. But we have history. We have children together!" He began.

"You can't play on my emotions here, Jake. We're not in a court room. Your arguments are invalid here. I proposed to Jane. She said yes. She might care about you, but it is ONLY because of your history together. The years of marriage. The children. Those are the only ties that she has left of you and she has cut those ties that bound her the day that she told you the relationship was done! I know, because I saw it!" Adam exclaimed. "Or maybe you don't remember when your junk was cast on candid-camera!"

Jake was abashed. "I don't know why I even bothered talking to you."

"If you show up anywhere near Jane, you and I are going to have a much different conversation. You're done ruining her life. Dragging her down with your secrets and lying. Why don't you go home to your wife?! For some reason, she still loves you. But let me make one more point crystal clear. Jane. Does. Not. Love. You." He slapped his palm on the table. "Think about why you are here."

"I want Jane!" Jake yelled.

"You may WANT her, but you don't LOVE her. Do you see the difference?" Adam finished his brew quickly. "Now, I'm going back inside to be with my family. If I see you again this week, I'll knock you into next month. I'm not a violent man and I really hate threats which is why it is a promise. Got it?"

Jake hadn't been prepared to deal with this sort of confrontation.

Adam started walking away, but turned. "And Jake?"

He turned. "What?"

"Not once have I heard you say that you love Jane. Think about why you're really here." Adam bought another pitcher just as Billy and Luke brought over the 2 French girls for introductions.

"Everything okay?" Harley asked casually.

"Yeah, bud. Thanks for the back-up."

Adam was grateful for the respect that Harley had given Jane. He did not expect to earn it so quickly, but he was thankful that he had. He was also thankful that the 2 French girls had distracted the 2 boys.

The rest of the night was fun and lighthearted.

When everyone got back to the hotel, Jane did not seem perturbed or distraught in any way. He didn't believe that Jake had caught up with her and prayed that his advice would be used. Because if Jake showed up tomorrow… their future could be jeopardized.

"You seem kind of wound-up. Did you have fun tonight?" Jane asked him as she slipped off her shoes and massaged her feet.

"You could say that." Adam knelt on the floor and massaged her feet and calves for her.

She groaned lightly. "That is wonderful."

He rubbed a little higher. "And how is that?"

"Maybe just a bit higher?" Jane leaned back against the mattress.

Whether it was from Jane's presence or Jake's… Adam felt the urge to mark his place in Jane's life. The earlier aggression melted away, but the passion remained. He nibbled, massaged, and ground into Jane with a fever that kept rising. Several times, she called out Adam's name. Each time giving him the satisfaction that she craved only him. The intensity wore her out and she fell asleep just as the moon shone into their window.

The caramel goddess bathed naked in the moonlight.

Adam remained awake; unable to keep his eyes off of her beauty.

(O)

Jake sat on a park bench underneath the Eiffel tower.

He reflected on the decisions of his life:

College and Law School

Proposing to Jane

Working at the Law Firm

Meeting Agnes

Arranging Agnes' company to merge with another

Counseling Agnes' decisions

Cheating with Agnes

Telling Jane about their affair

Leaving Jane for Agnes

Making partner

Marrying a pregnant Agnes

Affair with Jane

Each point led to the next. Except for the affair with Jane. Even when he had made partner at his law firm it was because of the merger with Agnes' company to another larger company.

Was it just convenience that pushed him to Jane?

Or the need to feel important?

He spent the night observing the lines of the Eiffel tower and wondering why he was here. He didn't want Jane to marry Adam.

But why?

His automatic response was that he thought she loved him. Wasn't that the reason to be with her? Agnes didn't trust him. She thought he loved Jane.

What did Adam say? Think about why I'm _really_ here. Jake spent so much time thinking about Agnes thought he loved Jane he didn't stop to think if he really did. He certainly wanted her. She was the mother to his kids. It was easy to love her. She was a great chef. Famous. Respected.

But so was Agnes. Maybe not a good chef.

She was a fierce and respected CEO. He loved her mind. And her body. They could spend hours talking and arguing points of a contract. It used to bore Jane when Jake came home bragging about a critical question that he tore apart in court. Agnes would light up like a Christmas tree every time he mentioned deliberations.

Agnes sent him a text: _"Hey."_

The time difference made it nearly 3 PM there. He smiled. _"Hey"_

" _Miss you"_

" _Miss you 2"_

(O)

Jane looked in the mirror. Her 3 daughters all smiled back at her reflection. Their dresses were shades of blue, their hair was in soft curls, and in this moment, Jane felt so proud of each of them.

Lauren, the oldest, had always been mature beyond her years. She now glowed with maternal love and admiration. Happily married and in love.

Marie, just a bit younger than Lauren, was shy, but quick.

Gabby, being the youngest was full of vitality and life. She brought out the creativity in Marie just as much as Paris had given the inspiration. Jane could see them working on a clothing line in the future together.

"Mamacita! You're crying!" Gabby hugged her around the shoulders.

"Oh baby, I'm just so proud of each of you. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you 3."

Marie's eyes watered. She was touched by Jane's affection. Her own mother did love her, but had discouraged her passions in life. Jane was a nurturer. "We got you a little something." Marie passed over a blue crystal barrette with a white netted veil. "For your something blue."

"Your dress is something new." Gabby stated.

"So something old and something borrowed." Lauren took off her pearl necklace. "Something borrowed." She laced it around Jane's neck. "And it's something old, because these were grandma's wedding pearls."

Jane choked up. "I have the best daughters."

They each shared a hug, grabbed their white lily bouquets, and made last minutes adjustments before taking a taxi.

The boys were already at Notre Dame.

They wore gray suits with blue patterned ties.

The wedding director knocked on Adam's changing room. She told him that the ceremony was in 15 minutes and placed a basket of white lily boutonnieres into Luke's hands.

"The girls are here. I'm going to greet them." Harley said.

Jane stepped out and gasped. "This is beautiful."

"Madam! Votre sac à main!" The cab driver called.

"Oh I left my purse. Girls, there is Harley. Go ahead, I'll be right there."

As Jane took her handbag from the cabbie, she saw in the distance a familiar shape. She froze. What was he doing here?!

Jake stood in the distance. He wanted to see Jane again. She looked beautiful; her strawberry blonde hair was atop her head in a delicate twist. The white dress accentuated her curves in the best places. A part of Jake longed to reach out to her. To stop her from being another man's wife. But his heart no longer belonged to her. It was difficult to come to that realization. And yet here he stood; whole and unbroken by his decision.

He loved Agnes and in 45 minutes, Jake would be on his way home to her.

Jane had not moved an inch.

Jake grinned, gave a small wave, and turned to leave.

Harley had watched the entire scene, luckily, the girls had their backs to it and missed everything.

Jane turned with determination and took in the beauty of the cathedral. The domed windows. Stained glass. Statues and pillars. She knew that Adam must be having an architectural dream-come-true moment.

"Jane?" Harley asked unsure of what to say.

"It's okay, Harls. He won't be a problem."

"You sure?"

"He doesn't love me. He loves Agnes and he is going home to her."

Harley quirked a brow. "You got all of that from a wave?"

She nodded.

"If you say so." He said. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am." Jane's grin touched her toes.

She was free of a burden she didn't know that she held onto so fiercely. Jane had always worried for the safety of her kids. And Jake, in her own way. But, now she realized that Jake had been the one who needed to let her go. He had come here to let her know that he had done that. A curtesy that he extended to her.

It was finally over between them.

Jane walked into the Notre Dame cathedral with a quickened step and a lightened heart.

(O)

Adam lined up next to the Catholic priest. Behind him stood Billy, Luke, and Harley. Piano music swelled and echoed into the domed church. Gabby, Marie, and Lauren walked the aisle. Each a beauty. A pause in the change of music. The wedding processional began and the doors opened. Jane stood like an angel.

She walked a steady pace under the light of the stained glass.

The glowing cast around her gave her more of an angelic appearance.

Jane, his own personal angel.

When she reached the matrimonial platform, Jane's smile blazed brighter than ever. However did Adam manage this luck?

The priest spoke a few words in Latin, a prayer, and then the vow exchange.

"Jane, you are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. Each day since we've met, you've captivated me. Each morning, I fall madly in love with you. Each evening, I thank God for blessing me with your presence. I swear that I'll be faithful, loyal, and true to you."

"Adam, thank you for taking my 47 emails and turning them into something so beautiful."

The group chuckled.

Jane continued. "I'm not talking about our home. I'm talking about us. Our relationship has grown into something more beautiful than this cathedral could ever be." She gestured around her. "You're kind, intelligent, responsible, and a wonderful father to our children. I promise to be true to you and to love you until the end of time."

The kiss they shared was more passionate than any previous kiss either had given.

Madam Bertrand baked a small double tiered cake and closed the café just for her guests. She was happy to be serving her student and thought about a future where they could co-author a book together. Having an award winning chef in her kitchen inspired long overdue creativity.

Champagne, pastries, and fresh fruits were provided to the wedding party.

Adam and Jane Schaffer fed each other cake, toasted their children, and led the rest of their lives devoted to each other's loving embrace.

 **FIN**

(O)

 _I hope that you, dear reader, have enjoyed the conclusion of It's Complicated: The Un-Complication of Jane Adler. Please review and have a wonderful day._


End file.
